It Felt So Real
by NessaYume
Summary: "Matt?" A tired voice spoke, groaning as he shifted, sleep still gripping him. "What are you doing?" Matt smiled against the skin devilishly before nipping at the ear lobe.    "I can't sleep, Mels."


A/N: So, last night.. I had an issue with some stuff, and loneliness gripped at me. I lay there awake for hours in bed, just thinking. And then a dream I had inspired me to write this quick one shot.

Warnings: Rated M! Sexual Situations, angst.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Death Note.

**It Feels So Real**

Matt took a deep breath in through his nose. The smell of chocolate filled his nostrils, his breath leaving his mouth with a content sigh. He rubbed his nose gently into the spot behind his lover's ear, letting his lips drag lightly over the jaw bone. He shifted slightly, laying butterfly kisses down the column of the neck, just to lick back upwards, tasting the intoxicating flavor of the other man.

"Matt?" A tired voice spoke, groaning as he shifted, sleep still gripping him. "What are you doing?" Matt smiled against the skin devilishly before nipping at the ear lobe.

"I can't sleep, Mels." He murmured into his ear, knowing how much the blonde loved his seductive tone directly in his ear. He felt him shiver in anticipation, and shifted his own body to lay on top of Mello.

Blue eyes were looking up at him. Lust was moving in, pushing aside the sleepy haze. They both let out a gasp as naked skin slid together, Matt's fully erect cock rubbing against Mello's awakening one.

"And what do you expect me to do about it?" White teeth flashed in the dark room, as Mello's lips spread into a smirk. Matt's reply was a passionate kiss, which Mello immediately responded to. His left leg bent and hooked behind Matt, as his arms wound around his body.

Matt gasped when he felt his body being tossed over, hi back landing on the bed with a small thud. Mello covered him quickly.

"Just relax. Don't need you getting too worked up or we'll never sleep." Mello joked. Matt's laugh turned into a moan as finger tips pushed through his hair, rubbing at his scalp. A content sigh released from his lips as the fingers skirted around his ears, and down his neck, applying some pressure.

Mello leaned in and allowed his lips to follow the path. He didn't lay kisses, but dragged them over the skin, scraping his stubbled face against Matt's skin. His hands spread across his shoulders, and he nuzzled his neck lovingly.

Matt's hands flowed to Mello's back, rubbing up and down. His nails dug in as fingers circled his nipples, and he hissed in excitement when a warm mouth followed. Blue eyes watched as the muscles of his abdomen shifted under his touch, shying away from the ticklish sensation. There, he allowed himself to kiss down the path.

Mello's hands hardened on his body, gripping tightly on his hips. He lifted his head just in time to see lips wrap around the head of his erection, sucking lightly. Matt moaned and bucked upwards, the hands holding him still. Mello slowly descended, taking him in bit by bit until his nose rested against his crimson curls. A color, Mello had be fascinated to learn was natural.

Matt's head fell back, his mouth open as a whimper escaped him. Mello stayed still, breathing labored as he adjusted. Then Matt's world went white when he swallowed around him. His fingers intertwined with Mello's golden locks, and he gasped for air. His head bobbed slowly now. It felt like hours before Mello reached the tip again. He swirled his tongue around it, and dipped into the slip before repeating the process.

Matt tried bucking again, only to have the grip on his hips tighten painfully. On his way back up, Mello dragged his teeth lightly over his hardened cock, drawing a louder moan from him.

Then the world went spinning. Mello's head bobbed faster, a hand leaving his hip to grip the base, twisting and turning around it as it shifted up and down with those sinful lips. His other hand moved to fondle his balls, allowing Matt to thrust into his mouth as he took him. Mello was moaning around him, and he tossed his head back and forth, completely consumed by passion.

Mello knew he was close. The hand that was on his balls moved, and he slipped it into Matt's entrance, brushing his sweet spot almost instantly. After a few thrusts with his finger, the red head's body stiffened and he shouted loudly as his release took him.

Emerald eyes opened slowly. His body shivered from the cold, and gripped him by the heart as he realized he was alone. He took a moment to lay there and miss his lover before getting up to wash his hands and body.

Mello was gone. He had left him behind at Wammy House. He said he'd come back, but hadn't. Matt had grow custom to his lonely nights. He could still taste him. Feel him. Smell him. See him. Hear him. Everything was Mello. He missed him.

What if something happened to him; preventing him from returning? That question was always in the back of his mind, driving him mad with worry. It was then, as he climbed back into bed, and pulled Mello's pillow that surprisingly still smelled of him close, that he decided. Mello hadn't come back for him. He would find Mello.

And with new determination, he closed his eyes and dreamed of the love of his life. A smile rest on his lips.

_I'll find you, Mels._ _I'll save you._

end


End file.
